List of Johnny Test Fanon episodes
This is a list of fanmade Johnny Test episodes created by fans Johnny's Second Mouth's Revenge Series Overview Season 1 (2012-2013) Season 2 (2013-present) Season 3 (2014-2015) Season 4 (2015-2016) Season 5 (2016-2017) 90a November 2, 2016 Vote for Johnny 90b November 2, 2016 Johnny X and the Attack of the Teacherman 91a November 9, 2016 JTV2 91b November 9, 2016 Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy VI 92 November 16, 2016 No More Lab 93 November 23, 2016 Johnnygiving 94a November 30, 2016 Return of Johnny Johnny 94b November 30, 2016 Johnny Duiey Doo 3 95a Mama Johnny Dec 7 16 95b Johnny Mary Mary Johnny Dec 7 16 96a Past, Present, and Future Johnny December 14, 2016 96b Hanuka Johnny December 14, 2016 97 Johnny Christmas 2016 December 21, 2016 98a Johnny's 2ndAnnual Snowball December 28, 2016 98b Johnny's Cold December 28, 2016 99 December 31, 2016 Johnny 2017 100 Johnny's 100th Episode January 1, 2017 Sea son 6 (2017-) This will not be the final season. On September 10, 2019, Season 7 was confirmed. This will also have 26 episodes, unlike 20. 101a Lil Johnny III February 6, 2017 - Johnny grows his subatomic versions. 101b Johnny'mon: Sun & Moon February 6, 2017 - Johnny buys TinyMon: Sun and Moon. 102 It's Valentines Day Johnny Test February 13, 2017 103 Johnny XX February 20, 2017 104a Johnny 51.1 February 27, 2017 104b Johnny's Mega Mint Chip February 27, 2017 105a Johnny Jekyll and Dukey Hyde March 6. 2017 105b Johnny Fu II: Bumpers Revenge March 6, 2017 106a Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy VII March 13, 2017 106b Unlucky Johnny March 13, 2017 107a Johnny Test and the Return of the Extreme Teen Team March 20, 2017 107b Johnny Test and the Return of Riad Burn and Ginger March 20, 2017 108a One Johnny Two Johnnies Old Johnny New Johnny March 27, 2017 108b Johnnyitis II March 27, 2017 109a Another Day in Porkbelly April 3, 2017 109b Johnnyloaf April 3, 2017 110 The Return of Johnny XX April 10, 2017 111 Johnny Easter 2017April 17, 2017 112a Johnny's Suoer Stub Gun April 24, 2017 112b Johnny's Fiery Haur April 24, 2017 113aJohnny Chocalate Pudding May 1, 2017 113b Framed Johnny May 1, 2017 114a Rated JT for Johnny Test May 8, 2017 114b Dial JT for Johnny Test May 8, 2017 115 Radioactive Johnny May 15, 2017 116a Computer Johnny May 22, 2017 116b Johnny and the Body Swap May 22, 2017 117a Periodic Table of Johnnies May 29, 2017 117b Johnny's a Baby - Again! May 29, 2017 118a Johnny Alternative 2 June 5, 2017 118b Rock a Bye Johnny 2 June 5, 2017 119 Johnny XX III June 12, 2017 120a The Johnny Memories June 19, 2017 120b Johnny Turns Twelve June 19, 2017 Future episodes to be confirmed iThisn seasons 5 & 6 #Candidate Johnny #Johnny T. Badd #Air Test #Scoop Test #The Incredible Shrinking Johnny #Johnny Test AffairDuke #Biosphere Johnny #Little Red Riding Johnny #Johnny On Ice #I Dream of Johnny #One Angry Johnny #Lone Star Test #Toy Boy Johnny #Frankentest #Lodge Brother Johnny #Chain Gang Johnny #Lumberjack Johnny #I.Q. Johnny #Johnny Test Goes to Hollywood #Non, Oui Oui Pour Johnny #Run Johnny Run #Johnny Makeover #Johnny on Tape #Johnny's Haircut #Blow that Bubble Johnny #The Perfect World of Johnny #The Best of Johnny #It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Test #Johnny's 100th Episode Spectacular #Johnny's Circus #Your in the Future, Johnny Test #Uncle Johnny #I'm Gonna Tickle You Johnny #A Johnny Test Thanksgiving #It's the End of The Show Johnny Test (series finale counts as episode 120)-Johnny had enough of his Sister threatening him and Never Seeing that his Sorry For Destroying their Stuff By Accident,So he Bust them to His Parents. Crossover specials *Johnny Test/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover: In this crossover Sonic meets Johnny and they have to team up to save the worlds. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Vhs